gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kile574/A pub called Merrow
Then (Aerys) It was a sunny enough day, with the brilliant blue sky screaming its glory into the world and but a few white fluffy clouds in the sky. Aerys had been walking between cities, from New York to Washington, and it was possibly somewhere in the 1800's. Just before the potato famine in Ireland. It was a long, slow walk which he had assumed would be boring, even with such a beautiful day. He owned no horse, no wagon, and cars hadn't even been invented yet. As Aerys began passing the outer edges of a small town, something caught his eye. "Would you like some help with that?" he asked to a large, bear of a human being whom was heaving a large wooden sign that read The Drunken Merrow above the door of an irish styled bar. "No thankye' " he said. Even though he refused help, it was obvious he needed it, so i walked up to the sign and helped him lift it (with a generous amount of fake effort) up above the door where he nailed it in place. The man was obviously Irish, with orange hair covering every visible ounce of his body, and a thick Irish accent "What exactly are you building here?" I asked, genuinely curious. "A pub !" the man replied happily, though he grimaced when he saw my emotionless face. "A bar, lad. Saloon. " many of these terms escaped me. I had lived for countless years and yet- I didnt know what these words meant. And though I heard him call me lad I ignored it. My current form actually looked like a teenager, with an old dark green trench coat,and chest-nut colored hair just above my eyes. "Come again?" I asked. The man sighed with obvious disapointment for his race "A place where people come, drink good ol' fashioned liquor , and leave not knowin' their own name." "Why the heck would you want to build one of those?" "Because mine will be different. Do you know what a Merrow is ?" he asked. "Yes, a mermaid. But what does that have to do wi-" he cut me off. rude, but whatever. "Yes, and like a mermaid my Pub will ensnare anyone who catches its eye. But rather than kill 'em, she'll draw them in and make them have a good time. MY pub will bring humanity a lil' closer. A place where a man can come, drink until he doesnt know his own name, and then talk it out with strangers until he makes a new friend, 'Cause when we're drunk, no body's the superior." he said. Amazing I thought. This man actually believes that he can help the world with alcohol "So!" he said heartily" whats your name ?" he asked "Gabriel"I replied "Dont lie to me" he said "I've lived long enough to know when a man's lying, an' you ain't no different. So tell me. Whats your name ? " he asked again. I wondered for a moment if I should actually answer him with the truth and after a moment I decided. "I'm Aerys, and you are?" "Well met Aerys ! I'm Quin McAllen." he boomed into the world "How'd ya' like a drink, get to know each other? " the man offered. "I-I don't have any currency" my choice of words received me a strange glance, but he continued on "No problem, a good drink for good work !" he said looking at the sign. Category:Blog posts Category:Story Category:WIP Category:Kile574